


Adventures in Babysitting

by finesharp



Series: Adventures [3]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amber Largo (amberswansong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/gifts).



"Wee-gee, read a story!" Two-year-old Carmela toddled to the couch.

"I don't want to read a story, Carma. Ask Pavi," Luigi snapped.

"Pavi's not read right."

"I'm busy."

"Play, Wee-gee! Play!"

"Okay, you wanna play 'Carma-in-the-box'?"

"Yay! Box! Box!"

"Yeah, I thought so. You're a good girl, not like Pavi."

"I'm a g-good g-girl!"

"Pavi, shut up or we'll play Poke-with-a-stick again."

"Aww."

"Box! Box!"

"Okay! Carma-in-a-box!" He pulled a large plastic box out from the closet, picked Carmella up, and deposited her inside it, loosely latching the lid.

The box giggled.

Luigi returned his attention to his television show.  



End file.
